Rabbit 123
"You Rabbits aren't going to ruin this tournament for me. I won't allow it." ― #123, English Lop chat. Rabbit #123 '(username David) was a member of the English Lop division in Tournament Two. In early October, he became a target of the Slender Man. His mental and physical health began a downward spiral, until he seemingly vanished during a call – and returned to the game as a brainwashed proxy of the Slender Man . #123 was a finalist in the tournament, and (following Rabbit #110's death) was slated to win the game. However, he vanished on one of the last days of the tournament, and is believed to have been killed by Rabbit #157 History Early Days Rabbit #123 signed up for the tournament along with the rest of the Rabbits. He was sorted into the English Lop division, where his friendly, optimistic, unassuming personality quickly gained him friends, including Rabbit #110, Rabbit #130, and Rabbit #135. He became known as the division's resident "chip eater" due to his love of snack foods (and his habit of eating them during chat discussions and calls). For his Trial One video, #123 chose Rabbit #104 as division Leader, because he felt he had a great "vision" for the Lops. He nominated Rabbit #113 as Runt, due to their arrogance. Sickness & Disappearance During a Lop call on October 6th, #123 suddenly developed a severe nosebleed; he asked HABIT for permission to leave the call to treat it, turning off his camera as he left the room. In #123's absence, his camera suddenly turned itself back on; the picture became heavily discolored, the audio feed permeated by a buzzing sound. By the time #123 returned to the call, the camera had turned itself off again; when he turned it back, the previous visual and audio distortion had vanished. HABIT forbid the other Rabbits from mentioning the incident to #123. In the following weeks, #123 developed a number of troubling physical symptoms: in addition to the nosebleeds (which became a regular occurrence), he suffered frequent headaches and a persistent cough (sometimes so violent that it caused him to spit up blood). Furthermore, all of his videos now showed the visual and audio distortion that had been present in the call. It was painfully obvious that #123 was being followed by the Slender Man; however, the Lops were forbidden from warning him about the encroaching danger – and, when they tried to do so in the chat, found that #123 was unable to see their messages. HABIT explained that #123 was too "innocent" to sanely process his situation; as such, he was deliberately blocking "certain messages" from his mind. The Rabbits asked HABIT why he was leaving #123 to his fate; HABIT replied that there was nothing he could do – adding that he didn't care, and "THIS IS ENTERTAINING AS FUCK...YOUR REACTIONS TO HIS DEATH WILL BE AMAZING". On November 4th, #123 – seemingly experiencing memory loss – began talking excitedly about his "Halloween plans". The Lops, having no other option, humored him (despite being afraid that he'd be arrested for showing up at his neighbors' houses wearing a creepy mask in November). When #123 posted pictures of his white mask in the chat, they showed up in black and white and horribly distorted (though #123 claimed they looked perfectly normal to him). On November 6th, #123, having survived "Halloween", joined the Lops for a division call. In addition to coughing constantly, he was highly disoriented and slurred his words. However, he seemed unaware that anything was wrong, and continued talking about his Halloween (expressing disappointment that he only received one Snicker's bar during Trick-Or-Treat). The Rabbits attempted to carry on a conversation as usual until #123's camera feed cut out. Several minutes later, the feed resumed; this time, however, the picture was distorted black and white – and a figure in a suit was visible on the left side of the screen. HABIT warned the Rabbits not to look at it, eventually ending the call to force #123's camera feed to shut off. The call resumed, and the Rabbits attempted to analyze the situation; suddenly, #123's camera switched back on – this time showing his mask on the floor of an empty room, surrounded by a circle of discarded clothing. HABIT forced the call to re-start a second time; this time, #123 did not join the call. Three days later, on November 9th, HABIT posted a Missing Person poster of #123. When the image was posted in the Lop division chat, #135 and #102 notedthat the picture of #123 showed him standing on the same Boardwalk frequented by the Slender Man and the Collective in the TribeTwelve YouTube channel. Return & Changes On November 10th, HABIT held a dual-division Angora/Lop call. Once the call started, HABIT admitted that he "MIGHT HAVE BEEN WRONG" about #123 being dead; he linked the chat to a post of a new video that had just appeared on #123's blog (showing distorted footage of the Boardwalk and #123 waking up on it). Several minutes later, HABIT added #123 to the call. As HABIT had warned, #123 had no idea what had happened, talking about how his internet had gone out for several days (hence why he believed he'd been absent). The Lops tried desperately to convince #123 (both during and after the call) that he'd been taken by the Slender Man, providing links to videos of the November 5th call and his Missing poster. #123 was unable to view their evidence, however, and didn't seem to understand what they were telling him (even insisting that he didn't know who the Slender Man ''was at one point). On November 18th, #123 began typing with more clarity and formality than usual before joining the Lops for a division call. Once in the call, he seemed more wary and attentive than in the previous call, but was still unable to understand his predicament (either misinterpreting or completely ignoring what the Rabbits were trying to tell him -- including #157's demonstration of the device. He began laughing at the others' fears and perils, even pointing his finger like a gun toward each of the Rabbits in the call (including himself) and "shooting" them. While he attempted to assist #157 with his coughing (linking him a website for possible remedies), he ignored #01's frightening supernatural eye predicament. Before the call ended, #123 revealed he was hosting and kicked each and every Rabbit out one at a time, accompanied by more shooting sounds. After the call, #123 began replying to the other Rabbits in the chat in a much more formal and self-righteous tone. When the Rabbits began discussing #01's predicament again, #123 quickly changed the subject to #157 and his cough (paying special attention to his own efforts to "help" him). When #110 became exasperated with his behavior and snapped at him, #123 threatened him, warning him not to "underestimate" him. Servanthood For his Trial Three video (uploaded November 30th), #123 destroyed a paper mask he had made in honor of his deceased grandmother, tearing it to pieces on camera. The video was ominous, showing sickly color distortion and static, and #123's voice sounded oddly raspy and emotionless in tone. On December 8th, the Lops had their first division-exclusive call in weeks. When #123 joined the call, the Rabbits immediately noticed that his voice was much deeper and raspier than usual. #123 turned on his camera, revealing that he was wearing his white Halloween mask; his camera had completely glitched to black and white, and his movements were jerky and puppet-like. #123 informed the Lops that he was now the most capable Rabbit in the game; that the Slender Man had shown him "how things really are", and that he was now the Rabbits' only salvation. He revealed that he'd been under the Slender Man's thrall since the October 6th call – and that he had been self-ware the entire time. (He insisted that he hadn't been faking his innocence completely, but had feigned ignorance in order to avoid alarming the rest the division and destroying their trust in him.) #123 also informed the Lops that he had been stalking #157 (playing "ding dong ditch" at his house), and that he intended to "get rid of him" if he continued to be a hindrance to his plans. After telling the Rabbits they were "weak", #123 removed himself from the call, leaving his division mates frightened and frustrated. The following day, #123 posted a video, "WhyWouldYouPretend" (with the description "ThatYoureGoingToBeatMe?"). HABIT posted a link to the video in the Lop chat, and #123 gave his fellow Lops an ominous warning (echoing a quote from his video): "You Rabbits aren't going to ruin this tournament for me. I won't allow it." #123 made his next visceral appearance during the December 19th cross-division call. He provided the Rabbits with a link to his new video ("To Prove Oneself"); he explained that, in order prove himself a legitimate threat (both to #169 and to the rest of his division), he had kidnapped a homeless man and tortured him in his garage for ten days before killing him. His only regret was that he hadn't supplied the man with a bucket to use as a toilet, and would now have to hose down the garage as a result. In his Trial Four video, #123 cut off his left arm with an electric hedge clipper, declaring that drastic measures were needed to get the division "back on track" (and that his master could still use him in that state). Detox On February 25th, #123 posted a startling new video, in which he appeared to be conflicted about his proxy status for the first time. In the video, he is seen frantically removing his mask; punching the ground in frustration, he starts to cry, and alternates between sobbing and sinister laughter for the rest of the video before replacing his mask at its conclusion. After the video was brought to the attention of The Hidden Ones, Amrett 2 began to panic, stating that #123 removing his mask wasn't "suppose to happen" (as she hadn't forseen it). The following evening, February 26th, Amrett 2 added #123 to the Hidden Ones chat so she could keep an eye on him and monitor his condition; she explained that #123 had begun to "detox" (cleanse himself of the Slender Man's influence), because the Slender Man was currently focused on #157. When the Rabbits expressed concern that #123 would be a security risk, Amrett 2 reassured them that this was "their" David, returned to his former harmless self, and that they had nothing to fear from him. Three days later, HABIT announced in the English Lop chat that #123's time was "running short"; something was going to kill him soon. On March 3rd, in #123's absence, Amrett 2 told the Rabbits that they needed to formulate a plan: she explained that in the newly-shifted timeline, #123 was slated to win the tournament (as he now possessed enough power to kill all the Rabbits); however, because he was a servant of the Slender Man, he would do so without being bound to HABIT. She explained that this was the Slender Man's way of “dicking with HABIT": ruining his game by “claiming a golden piece that can’t be destroyed.” Amrett 2 decided that #123 had to be killed – and that #157 would be the best candidate for the job. On the night of March 26th, #123 was unable to be reached for the final Hidden Ones call; the Lops believed that he had been attacked by #157 and killed. Near the end of the call, with #00's encouragement, #152 entered #123's number into the chat, linking him to the Eden and ensuring that he would be revived when Timeline A was reset. Personality #123 began the tournament as an amicable boy with an easygoing personality. He was easily given to cracking jokes, and took the ribbing of the other Rabbits in stride. This was the best glimpse the Rabbits would get or the "real" #123 until the end of the tournament: untainted by the Slender Man, sans a mask of childish ignorance or brainwashed servanthood. (It is worth noting, however, that while #123 wasn't nearly as naive as he made himself appear to be, he was relatively innocent at the start of the game: Rabbit #102 stated that according to Dr. Corenthal, #123 was easily brainwashed by the Slender Man because he was young and looking for an authority figure to obey and look up -- making him easily susceptible to indoctrination.) #123 fell under the Slender Man's sway shortly after the game began. It was at that point that he began his first charade, maintaining a smokescreen of exuberance, positivity and innocence even as his memory seemingly became faulty and his health rapidly declined. (In reality, #123 was fully aware of his circumstances.) After returning from his abduction, #123 showed marked personality changes: his speech became more direct and formal, his demeanor cold and arrogant; his behavior also became rather threatening (i.e. warning the Rabbits not to "underestimate" him, shooting at them with a make-believe gun during a call). While the Rabbits believed this was a new development, it was in fact his "servant" nature surfacing. During the December 12th English Lop call, #123 appeared on camera wearing his second mask (the physical one), revealing himself to be a true servant of the Slender Man. #123 abandoned his facade and became shockingly unhinged and inhuman. He began to refer to not only his fellow Rabbits, but human beings in general, as "weak"; he proclaimed himself to be not only the most capable player in the game, but the one and only "savior" of the Rabbits. Though #123 continued to speak to the other players, he made it crystal-clear that he regarded them (with the possible exception of #169) as little more than a hindrance to his "plans". For the two weeks he was active in the Hidden Ones chat until his disappearance, #123's demeanor was quiet and unassuming. Though he was clearly broken, he still afforded the Rabbits a small glimpse of the "real David", speaking to them with compassion and understanding and even making an effort to comfort #102 and help her cope with Daniel's death. Abilities Beneath his childlike, goofy persona, #123 is sneaky, determined, and calculating. He is a convincing actor, and was easily able to hide his true emotions and intentions from the other Rabbits (and possibly even from HABIT himself). Relationships Rabbit #169 #169 was the only Rabbit #123 treated with respect following his indoctrination. Though the reason isn't certain, it may have been because #169 (unlike the other Rabbits) was brutally honest with his words. #123 listened to #169's advice and took his criticisms seriously; after #169 informed #123 that he needed to "earn" respect and fear, #123 decided to up the ante by abducting and torturing a homeless man to death in his garage. Quotes "One of these days I want to name a hurricane. I'll call it 'Joe'." ― Lop chat. "I like to live with a good view of the edge." ― 10/1 Lop call "Mark my words: there's no way I could possibly get more screwed-up than I already am, all right?" ''― 10/1 Lop call ''"First rule of ficuses: we don't talk about ficuses." ― 10/2 Lop call. "Welp guesswhog ot another noserbleed... ''minutes pass. ''...I just fucking sneezed." ― Lop chat. "Hey guys, I got more Cheetos." ''― First words after returning from his abduction, 11/10 call, ''"Would you rather be chewin' on something that tastes like fake fruit, or would you rather be chewin' on fake fruit?" ― Explaining to #00 why gummy vitamins are superior, 11/10 Lop call, ''"Ficuses are like...yeah, they're generic. Cactuses...they're like, um...more of the...prickly...t-t-they're more menacing, they're cool-looking. Like, y'know? It's like comparing...it's like comparing a...you got...the birds, and then you got the dragons. Y'know? There's a difference." ''― 11/10 Lop call, explaining why cactuses are superior to ficuses, ''"You're underestimating me?" ''― To #110, after the 11/18 Lop call. ''"See, the Tall Man, he was merely a key to showing things...for how they really are. I am...your only salvation, Rabbits. I am the way." ''― 12/8 Lop call. ''"A messiah...? Well. I '''was gone for three days." ― 12/8 Lop call. ''"I'm no Lucifer, either." ― After #130 proclaimed he was "no Jesus Christ", 12/8 Lop call. "If I had shown you all how aware I truly was, none of you would have trusted me. Now, I've come clean. Because in the end, you can't trust anyone in this tournament." '' ― Lop chat, after 12/8 call. ''"They say a mask hides one...one's true face. I disagree. I believe a mask can...show a person for who they really are." '' ― "WhyWouldYouPretend". Trivia * #123's apparent love of snack foods (and eating them during calls) earned him a number of nicknames, including Sweet Innocent Snickers (#110) and Our Great And Powerful Chip Eater (#110). #123's favorite snack foods are Cheetos and Doritos. * #123's favorite color is Green. * #123 lives in Cape Coral, Florida – as he describes it, "in the middle of nowhere". * #123 is unemployed (much to his chagrin). As he puts it, "I'm avoiding work – only because I keep applying to jobs and they don't call". * #123 can walk on his hands. * #123 is a fan of the TV show ''The Walking Dead. * #123 is a fan of the Fallout video game series. He was eagerly anticipating the release of Fallout 4 before his disappearance. * #123 was the first Rabbit to be taken by the Slender Man, and the only Rabbit verified to have become a Proxy (though he disliked the term, as he claimed he wasn't a "stand-in" for anyone). * As a child, #123 enjoyed making masks. As he puts it, "It was as if I was trying to make one that was better than all the others." (He eventually "grew out of it".) Gallery Rabbit123.png|#123's original Skype profile pic. 123TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. 123TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: choice for division Runt. 123TrialTwo.png|Trial Two: #123 destroys his first Yu-Gi-Oh card. 123BlurryMask.png|Distorted picture of #123's Halloween mask, as posted in the Lop chat. NegativeMask.jpg|Second picture of mask, showing the Slender Man's trademark negative distortion. 123.gif|''I'm capable.'' 123TrialThree.png|Trial Three: #123's paper mask. 123TrialThreeTorn.png|Trial Three: #123's mask destroyed. 123OnesTrueFace.png| WhyWouldYouPretend? 123TrialFourCut.gif|Trial Four: "How many times do I have to prove myself?" 123Detox1.png| #123 conflicted. Links Tumblr: whywouldyoupretendCategory:Rabbits